Skin irritation problems are numerous and common. They can develop from weather conditions (from dying to sunburn, fungal infections from dampness and windburn), generalized itching insects such as horse flies, deer flies, gnats, mosquitoes, sea lice and ants, as well as accidents and injuries.
Some medicated skin lotions are known in the art, however most are one use specific, require a medical diagnosis or aseptic technique in application and are either costly or have many side effects, particularly on an animal that is outdoors much of the time.